disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/THE SYSTEM CHAP 3 (Its the right chapter this time XD)
I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of sobbing. A horrible thought that was all to true crossed my mind. RUSTY FOUND THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR DVD. I grabbed my robe and crept around the corner. I had hidden my DVD from her, because i knew she would cry for days if she saw it. Christmas was a disater as it was. She cried until new years. I snuck into the living room and ducked behind the couch, poking my head out. I spied Rusty in the pile of blankets and tissues in the middle of the floor, the DVD remote in her hand. I tackled her. "GET OFF!!!" She said through the tears and i ripped the remote from her hands and switched off the TV. "ACe, Come on!" She said. "No more Tv for you." I said fixing my hair. "Now come on, calm down." I said. "LEts watch something else. How about we watch Unicorn and the wasp? That will cheer you up." I said. 5 minutes later we were sitting in the middle of the floor eating Chocolate chip cookies watching doctor who at 3:00 in the morning. I would regret that the next morning. I wandered into class very sleepily, taking my seat and nearly falling asleep. My teacher walked in and i tried my best to look awake. "Now, class. for the next week we will be focusing on costumes. Today, make up." She says. I tried my best not to groan. I knew it was nescesary for all actors, but i had never worn anything more than blush in my whole life. I slumped my head down. "Now, we will go through the clas and try out basic Tv makeup. Simple." she says. I swear under my breath and sigh. "Hold still!" my teacher says, trying to apply makeup to my face. I try not to squirm, but the makeup was driving me nuts. "And...Done." she says. She turns me around in the chair and shows the class what she did. She had applied a few layers of blush, lip gloss, and eyeliner. I bounced my leg and bit my lip trying to stay still. Finally she said i could wash it off and i bolted for the sink, wiping my face with water. I let out a breath and stumbled to my seat in a daze. "It was not THAT bad. You look like I might have well tourtured you!" my teacher says. "Sorry." i mumble and lean back in my seat. I arrive at our house, and flopped on the couch. Class that day had been awfull. Rusty poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey roomie." She says smilng. "You look absolutley LOVELY." she says with a smirk and I laugh. "Thanks. So do you." I say. Her David tennant apron was covered in flour and chocolate sauce. "What are you making anyways?" I ask. "I was trying to make a chocolate TARDIS cake..." she says, her voice trailing off. I laugh. "How far did you get?" I ask. She blushes. "Um........ I still have not made the batter yet." She says sheepishly. I roll my eyes. "Here, let me help you." i say, getting up and putting on my Eleventh doctor apron. CHAPTAH 4 COMIN SOOOOOOON Category:Blog posts